Una Navidad Especial
by mel-yug15
Summary: El odia la multitud mas que a nada del mundo y su humor empeora en esa maldita fecha donde todos los herbívoros se agrupan mas de lo normal con la escusa de celebrar la navidad, pero al ver esa sonrisa de alegría de su cielo decide hacer todo a un lado para estar con el en ese día en especial notando que no es tan malo como pensó que seria.


KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capitulo Único

Una suave melodía se podía escuchar por toda la habitación, melodía que marcaba el comienzo de un día mas para el… busco levantarse y apagar su alarma sintiendo una ligera brisa fresca, algo normal para el mes de diciembre provocando que se estiraba y colocaba de pie para irse a arreglar, en eso miro a ver por su ventana, aun la luna estaba presente en el cielo provocando que sonriera de lado… si a él le encantaba madrugar ya que el era un gran carnívoro que se despertaba mucho antes que todos esos herbívoros y le gustaba estar alerta ante todo.

El era un joven de 22 años de edad, de cabello corto de color rubio platinado, ojos color gris, piel clara, alto, fornido… era el chico de ensueño de cualquier mujer o docel… exceptuando que su carácter mantenía a raya a todo aquel que quisiera pretenderlo ya que era un amante de las reglas, solitario y odiaba estar rodeado de personas a quienes catalogaba como herbívoros, no le gusta conversar mucho pero aun así y pese a todo eso… él tenía pareja y algunos amigos… si hasta en la vida existen grandes milagros…

Una vez arreglado, fue hacia la cocina de su departamento para prepararse algo para desayunar mientras encendía el televisor en el canal de noticias, ya que amaba estar informado de todo lo relevante que ocurría a su alrededor.

Al terminar de preparar sus alimentos, ocurrió algo extraño… su teléfono móvil empezo a sonar… extraño, nadie le llamaba y menos tan temprano, al revisar el numero sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión mientras en su mente empezaba a crear diversas razones por las cuales SU herbívoro le marcaria tan temprano.

 _\- ¿Herbívoro? – pregunto con duda, pensando que otra vez el hermano de este le había robado su teléfono y le marcaba para molestarle._

 _\- Hola Alaude, buenos días – se escucho una voz alegre y cálida desde el otro lado, confirmando que si era su herbívoro quien le hablaba._

 _\- Buenos días, ¿porque me llamas tan temprano?_

 _\- Am… perdón es que… como se que te despiertas a estas horas yo… bueno…_

 _\- … - dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad no esa era la pregunta que deseaba hacerle, pero todavía era nuevo en eso de demostrar sus sentimientos._

 _\- ¿Estas molesto?_

 _\- No… solo me tomaste por sorpresa._

 _\- Hehe… ya veo, cierto am… te quería preguntar, se que es repentino e igual debes tener planes para este día, pero…_

 _\- No tengo nada planeado – respondió sonriendo de lado deduciendo que su respuesta había hecho sonreír, al contrario._

 _\- Eh… en serio, hehe entonces… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la plaza a comprar los regalos para mi familia?_

 _\- Esta bien._

 _\- ¿En serio?_

 _\- Waaa, Alaude gracias, am… ¿te parece veros a las 9 en la fuente frente a la plaza?_

 _\- Hmm…_

 _\- Hehe… bueno… entonces al rato nos vemos… - y tras eso finalizo la llamada._

Alaude dejó escapar un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no lo tenia planeado pero pasar un día con él no sonaba nada mal ya que no tendría que soportar a la mana de herbívoros que siempre están alrededor de su pareja… pero en eso noto un detalle importante al ver el televisor… o no… esa fecha no… en eso tomo su teléfono para comprobar si había visto mal pero no… hoy era el día que mas odiaba en el mundo: era 24 de diciembre… el día donde las calles estaban a reventar de herbívoros desesperantes y ruidosos quienes parecían querer matarse entre ellos por obtener algún objeto que comprar, en eso le surgió un tic en su ojo ya que dentro de unos horas el estaría en ese mar de gente… se maldijo internamente por ese descuido de su parte pero sabia que de cancelarle la cita, Giotto se enojaría con el y este se pondría a llorar y no lo dirigiría la palabra por días… dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez, ni modos… debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se cambio de ropa y se coloco una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unos zapatos negros, al mismo tiempo que revisaba que tuviera sus esposas… para arrestar a cualquier herbívoro que le molestara, sus llaves y su cartera. Una vez listo, salió de su casa rumbo al punto de encuentro.

Al llegar tal y como imagino, ya estaba lleno de herbívoros quienes iban de un lado a otro ya con varias bolsas y cajas de compras consigo.

\- Alaude… - escucho que alguien le hablaba de entre la multitud, por lo que al mirar hacia la izquierda noto que ahí estaba corriendo hacia el: un hermoso docel de 19 años, rubio de cabellos alborotados los cuales parecían desafiar la gravedad, ojos grandes de color azul, tes clara; quien en esos momentos usaba una camisa de algodón blanca con un diseño de letras negras en el medio, pantalón de mezclilla desteñido de color negro, tenis blancos y una chaqueta de mezclilla de color azul y blanco – hehe, hola… - dijo entrecortado ya que estaba recuperando su aliento debido al hecho de que había corrido – perdón es que…

\- ¿Tu hermano otra vez? – pregunto divertido.

\- Ya sabes como es Ricardo, siempre tan odioso… no quería dejarme salir, pero logre escaparme en que llego su novio y lo distrajo – respondió animado.

\- Hmmm…

\- Bueno vamos a empezar a ver en las tiendas – dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al interior de la plaza.

El interior era tal y como lo esperaba Alaude: lleno de gente, donde sin importar a donde miraras todo se encontraba a reventar de personas comprando, avanzaron con cuidado… donde evito que alguno de esos herbívoros se pasara de listo y quisiera tocar lo que era suyo o le intentaran robar, el lado bueno es que Giotto ya tenia idea de que comprarles a sus padres, a su hermano y a los demás herbívoros.

En primer lugar, pararon en la única tienda que estaba casi vacía… la de armas… si tal vez solo Giotto era el único que compraba algo así para regalar en navidad, pero tomando en cuenta a su padre… era un regalo lógico e ideal. Al entrar fueron reconocidos por el dueño del local, quien rápidamente atendió al hijo de su mejor cliente enseñándole las nuevas pistolas que habían llegado, donde un Revolver LeMat capto su atención… era verdad que era un arma antigua pero su padre no tenia un revolver americano en su colección de pistolas además le gusto ese acabado que tenía en cromo negro terminaron de convencerlo, por lo el arma fue puesto en un bello estuche de madera de caoba con algunos cartuchos extras como regalo por el día. Mientras su herbívoro pagaba su atención se dijo en unas esposas cromadas con seguro reforzado, llave por combinación y de cadena extensible… si sin duda unas así serian útiles para el en un futuro.

\- ¿Alaude? – escucho que le llamaban notando que su rubio estaba parado junto a el sonriéndole, cargando una bolsa que contenía el regalo para su papa.

\- ¿Cual escogiste?

\- Una revolver, de seguro le gustara… solo espero no la use para entrenarme – dijo algo nervioso.

\- … - Alaude no supo que responder a ello, ya que el padre de Giotto si es todo un carnívoro; en eso recordó la primera vez que fue a visitarlo a su casa y conoció a su extraña familia.

\- Flash Back -

Ya había ido varias veces a la casa de Giotto, pero en todas esas ocasiones no había encontrado a nadie de su familia ya que el hermano mayor de su herbívoro estaba en la escuela y sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde o a veces viajaban al extranjero… pero ese día no parecía ser como los demás.

Estaba recostado en el sofá mientras esperaba a que Giotto regresara, ya que fue a buscar algo en su habitación y le pidió que esperara, por lo busco cerrar sus ojos para descansar un rato pero en eso un movimiento a su costado lo alerto y cuando noto que una pistola estaba apuntándole en la cabeza, logro moverse a tiempo antes de que la bala se impactara en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que rápidamente sacaba sus esposas y se colocaba en posición de ataque notando a un pelinegro a un hombre pelinegro de cabello corto de patillas rizadas, ojos color negros, tes clara, fornido, el cual bestia un smoking de color negro con camisa naranja, corbata negra y zapatos bien lustrados, el cual le apuntaba con una pistola de color verde.

\- ¡Alaude que paso…! - escucho que Giotto le gritaba y corría a verlo, quedándose quieto al pie de las escaleras - ¿papá…?

\- Espero tengas una buena explicación para esto dame-Giotto – dijo enfadado el pelinegro mirando de reojo al rubio.

\- ¿Que paso Reborn, porque…? - en eso otra voz se escucho y Alaude se asombro al notar a la persona que había entrado, ya que físicamente era idéntico a su herbívoro excepto que era un poco más alto, su cabello era castaño y poseía los ojos color chocolate – oh… tenemos visitas – indico mirando a ver al rubio platinado en posición de combate, para acto seguido darle un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro – ¡Reborn que te he dicho de esa cosa en mi casa, mira el agujero que le hiciste a la pared! – le grito.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti, porque me pegas? – se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Discúlpate – le ordeno el castaño.

\- No me voy a disculpar, ese mocoso es un intruso en mi casa.

\- Es obvio que es un amigo de tu hijo – indico algo enfadado al castaño - y ya que no te disculparas ve a sacar las maletas del auto – le ordeno mientras cruzaba sus manos.

\- Tch… esta me las pagaras dame-Tsuna – murmuro mirándole mal – y tú también dame-Giotto – amenazo asustando al mencionado antes de salir de la casa murmurando maldiciones.

\- Disculpa a mi esposo, es algo especial con los extraños – dijo de forma nerviosa – soy Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, el papá de Giotto mucho gusto.

\- No se preocupe… - indicó algo desconcertado el rubio platinado, pero luego regreso a su humor habitual – Alaude Hibari.

\- Mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que llegarían mañana – dijo Giotto acercándose al castaño.

\- Logramos terminar antes – indico sonriéndole – ¿gustan que les prepare algo? – dijo mientras recibía un abrazo de su hijo.

\- Pues eso estábamos por hacer – dijo sonriendo – de hecho, invite a Alaude a que me acompañara a comer ya que pensé que estaría solo.

\- ¿Y Ricardo? – pregunto el castaño.

\- Esta con su novio – dijo con un tono aburrido en su voz.

\- He, mi hijo no pierde el tiempo – hablo con orgullo el pelinegro mientras metía 3 maletas y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

\- … - Giotto miro con el ceño a su padre, aun no entendía porque le daba esas libertados a su hermano y a él lo restringía… cierto, porque él era docel y parecido a su mamá… pero esa vez no se dejaría intimidar por su padre por lo que sonrió de lado – yo tampoco papá, por eso Alaude me acompaña.

\- … - Tsuna se quedo mirando impresionado a su hijo y luego miro de forma preocupada a su esposo ya que hasta él había entendido esa indirecta.

\- ¿Que dijiste Giotto? – dijo dedicándole una mirada de enojo al mencionado haciendo que tiemble un poco – ¡ah no, eso sí que no…. sobre mi cadáver dejo que "eso" se robe a mi hijo! – argumento volviendo a sacar su pistola y empezando a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra el rubio platinado para después empezar a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo provocando que tanto el castaño como el rubio soltaran un suspiro con pesadez.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – pregunto Alaude.

\- Vamos a esa tienda – indico señalando una que estaba llena de herbívoras – así le compraremos un mandil y guantes de cocina nuevos para mama, ya que los que tiene están muy desgastados – explico.

\- Hmm…

Al entrar fue un caos total, donde se podía ver como un par de herbívoras se estaba peleando por lo que parecía o alguna vez fue una caja de regalo con diseños de esferas de navidad. Camino con cuidado con Giotto tomado de su mano entre el mar de gente hasta el área de cocina. Al llegar noto que aún quedaban algunos mandiles con adornos de navidad y guantes, pero en el momento que el rubio intento tomar uno de ellos una herbívora apareció de la nada y se los arrebato de la mano provocando que eso enojara a su herbívoro y ahora estuviera peleando con ella por ese objeto, donde esa mujer llego hasta jalarle el cabello a su herbívoro, pero este no se dejo y le pico los ojos provocando que soltara el mandil.

\- ¡Mira Alaude lo conseguí! – dijo llegando hasta el notándose algo despeinado – ten, ahora iré por los guantes – dijo entregándole el mandil antes de girarse a ir a buscar los guantes.

Por su parte el rubio solo se quedo observando los movimientos de su rubio notando como se hacia camino entre los demás herbívoros para obtener lo que quería, cuando obtuvieron las cosas fueron a la caja a pagar donde para su suerte aun queda una bolsa con motivos navideños y listón para colocar su compra.

\- Hehe, eso es tener suerte – dijo alegre Giotto.

\- Hmm… - Alaude no podía decir que fue cierto, pero al ver que su pareja estaba feliz, prefirió no opinar.

\- Ahora vamos por una botella de licor para Ricardo.

\- En serio le regalaras alcohol

\- Es la única opción que me queda ya que Cozart le llena de regalos en esta fecha – indico algo enojado, mientras recordaba que el año pasado que ellos le habían regalado el mismo obsequio, donde obviamente Cozart gano por ser el novio.

\- ¿Cual le compraras?

\- No sé, de hecho, creo que necesitare tu ayuda – indico mirándole con ojos de súplica.

Tras eso entraron a la licorería, en la cual había algo de gente, pero no tanta… más que nada había varios señores comprando cajas y algunos degustando algún vino. La pareja de rubios llego al mostrador donde un vendedor les atendió.

\- En que les puedo servir.

\- Buscamos alguna botella de edición especial, ya sabe que contenga un estuche y esté listo para ser regalada – indico de forma amable Giotto.

\- Bueno ya no tengo muchas de esas, solo me quedan las más costosas – dijo algo apenado el vendedor.

\- No importa, podría mostrármelas – indico el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Claro – dijo animado el vendedor, yendo a buscar el estuche, tardando solo un minuto – mire solo nos queda este licor con estuche – indico algo apenado en mostrando una caja de color azul rey, la cual al abrir tenía un estuche de forma singular como semi ovalada con las orillas rectas, del cual al abrir se veía una botella de licor de color transparente con el nombre de la marca y un dibujo de escudo de armas en blanco e igual contenía un vaso transparente con el mismo diseño en negro.

\- Esta hermoso – dijo asombrado Giotto ya que le había gustado.

\- Si bueno, es sol que el precio es algo elevado…

\- No importa, lo llevo – hablo con calma el rubio.

Sin que Giotto lo notara, un sujeto había fijado su vista en él, por lo que busco acercarse hasta a el pero sus intenciones fueron frenadas cuando vio que Alaude tomaba de la cintura al docel y le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

\- Hmm… pasa algo Alaude – pregunto algo desconcertado Giotto.

\- No nada, vámonos de una vez – indico tomando la bolsa del nuevo objeto comprado y tomaba la mano de su rubio para llevarlo hasta la salida del local.

El resto de las compras fueron un poco más complicadas debido a que el gusto de los que se llamaban sus amigos eran muy diversos, donde a veces Alaude perdía la poca paciencia ya que en varias ocasiones alguien herbívoro atrevido se atrevía a intentar tocar lo que era suyo o otras se desquiciaba por notar que alguna herbívora no se despegaba de su lado, aunque de esas veces no se quejaba ya que podía ver ese lado carnívoro de Giotto.

Tras llegar la tarde, al fina estaban libres de ese lugar ya que ambos se dirigían al estacionamiento donde Alaude tenía su automóvil, donde noto algo peculiar.

\- ¿Y esos regalos, herbívoro? – pregunto notando algunas cajas extras, de las cuales no se había dado cuenta que cargaba porque estaban dentro de otras bolsas.

\- Son los regalos para todos – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

\- Hmm… - la verdad no entendía muy bien eso de las fiestas así que prefirió no preguntar ya que de seguro la respuesta seria algo muy herbívora que tendría algún significado con ese día, algo que no le interesaba – bueno vamos te llevo – indico abriéndole la puerta del copiloto al rubio.

\- De hecho… me gustaría pasar un rato los dos a solas antes de ir a casa – le dijo un tanto apenado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil tono carmín.

Alaude solo se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía, el trayecto fue algo tedioso debido al tráfico, pero eso no les importo porque estaban pasando un rato agradable con la compañía del otro, donde Giotto le narraba las cosas graciosas que su familia hacia a veces cuando se reunían. Al llegar al apartamento, ambos se quitaron sus abrigos para ponerse algo cómodos, donde Alaude se fue a recostar en el sofá mientras que Giotto fue a prepararse una bebida caliente para ambos.

El sutil aroma de café recién hecho inundo el lugar, donde el rubio platinado dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se relajaba… realmente no le molestaba estar de esta forma por el resto del día, en eso se levanto para ir a observar como Giotto tenia una batalla con la tapa de la crema por lo que sonrió ya que ama ese lado infantil de este, aunque claro… jamás se lo diría o dejaría que alguien se enterara.

Con sigilo se acerco hasta este para sujetarlo por la espalda, notando que sus acciones apenaban y sorprendían al contrario mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de sus ropas.

\- Hmm… no Alaude… tus manos están frías – se quejo Giotto, quien se empezo a estremecer al sentir las manos de su pareja recorrer su pecho.

\- Entonces caliéntamelas – le susurró al oído con un tono coqueto en su voz al mismo tiempo que mordía suavemente su oreja, notando que este reprimía un gemido por lo que se dispuso a hacerle hablar así que se dirigió al cuello de su amado para empezar a besar, lamer y morder esa zona que era sensible para su herbívoro.

\- Ah… n… no…. ah… A… Aluade… - decía entre gemidos, ya que las frías manos de Alaude estaban estimulando sus pezones provocando que se excitara y sus fuerzas de resistencia se redujeran.

\- No ¿que…? - indico en tono travieso dejando por un momento el cuello de este para ahora deslizar una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio notando que este se erizaba – hmm… veo que eso quieres – dijo mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón y metía su mano por debajo de los boxers del rubio provocando que dejara escapar un gemido al sentir como su miembro era capturado.

\- Ah… mmm… - no lograba articular palabra alguna, siempre era lo mismo… tal vez se debiera a la diferencia de edad, pero cuando Alaude lo tomaba el perdí el control total de su cuerpo quedando a su merced esperando y disfrutando de las caricias que este le brindaba.

Alaude sonrió de lado mientras notaba como poco a poco Giotto dejaba de forcejear y se dejaba llevar por la pasión y lujuria del momento. En un rápido movimiento lo giro, haciendo que sus manos lo tomaran de la cintura y uniendo sus labios en un beso, el cual era demandante y rudo… algo normal entre ellos, donde sin perder tiempo mordió el labio inferior de su rubio para así poder introducir su lengua en la cavidad contraria y profundizar más el beso, notando que Giotto colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello para así buscar profundizar más el beso.

Con cuidado y sin separarse guio a su herbívoro hasta su cama, donde lo recostó con cuidado y cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron jadeando.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – le pregunto divertido, notando que este solo se sonrojaba más – hmm… lo tomare como un no – dijo mientras alzaba la camisa de su rubio para quitársela mientras empezaba a lamer y disfrutar de la piel de su herbívoro.

\- Ah… Alaude esp… espera… hmm… - Giotto busco detener por un momento a su carnívoro, notando que este le miraba ver con el ceño fruncido – es que… tú también deberías quitarte tu ropa – dijo apenado desviando la mirada.

\- Quítamela – indico en tono coqueto.

Tras eso las ropas de ambos quedaron en el olvido en el suelo, mientras ambos jóvenes se dedicaban a explorar su cuerpo contrario y besarse, pero el mayor decidió que ya era hora de subir de nivel por lo que coloco 3 dedos frente al rostro del menor, quien entendió la silenciosa petición e introdujo los dedos en su boca donde comenzó a lamerlos con lentitud y deleite buscando dejarlos completamente ensalivados, al mismo tiempo que Alaude seguía masturbándolo.

Una vez listos Alaude acomodo a su rubio y comenzó introduciendo el primer dedo, donde se pudo escuchar un gemido de queja por parte de Giotto, pero tras unos minutos y algunos movimientos estimulantes se introdujo el segundo y después el tercero, donde llegaron al punto que el menor movía sus caderas buscando que los dedos de su pareja tocaran mas a fondo de su ser, pero todo movimiento fue frenado cuando el rubio platinado retiro sus dedos bajo la atenta mirada de reproche del contrario.

\- Ya voy – indio divertido mientras tomaba su bien dotado miembro y lo posicionaba en la entrada del menor, donde de una sola estocada se introdujo por completo en el interior de este provocando que dejara escapar un grito de queja, pero dicho grito fue acallado por un beso al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos volvía a masturbarle para que así el dolor pasara rápidamente.

Tras pasar unos breves minutos Giotto movió levemente sus caderas indicando que ya podía moverse, donde empezo con un vaivén lento y tortuoso para luego ir aumentando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que mas gemidos escapaban de la boca del rubio, quien sujetaba con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama tras cada embestida.

\- Ah… Al… alau… más… ma… - Giotto tomo al mencionado de los hombros mientras enredaba sus piernas en el cuerpo de este, notando que con esto aumentaba más el ritmo.

En un rápido movimiento y sin salir de su interior, Alaude coloco a Giotto sobre de este mientras lo sujetaba de sus caderas para marcarle el ritmo que seguiría notando que este lo sujetaba de sus muñecas mientras empezaba a moverse.

Esa sensual danza de cuerpo chocando entre si continuo por un buen rato al mismo tiempo que ambos cambiaban de posiciones para así buscar que el otro igual disfrutara al máximo, sintieron que ya estaban por llegar al limite, por lo que Alaude recostó a Giotto y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

\- A… Alaude… voy… a… ah… - Giotto no lograba articular palabra alguna ya que esos espasmos que invadían su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir Alaude, quien también estaba a su límite, por lo que se recostó sobre Giotto y lo sujeto con fuerza buscando llegar lo mas profundo que podía.

Poco después ambos llegaron al clímax, donde Giotto acabo sobre ambos mientras que Alaude termino adentro suyo. Ambos se separaron con cuidado y jadeando, donde al levantar la mirada ambos se dedicaron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice por sus acciones.

\- Te amo Alaude – indico Giotto mientras le sonreía.

\- Igual te amo Giotto – dijo antes de que ambos se volvieran a unir en un beso, el cual fue mas un roce de labios, pero eso era suficiente para ellos – ven, vamos a arreglarnos para ir a tu casa – indico colocándose de pie para luego cargar al rubio al estilo princesa y llevarlo al baño para que ambos se asearan.

Al terminar de asearse, se vistieron y partieron rumbo a la casa del rubio, donde al llegar fueron recibidos por el castaño.

\- Que bueno que llegan – les dijo saludándolos en la puerta – tu papa ya está de histérico – le dijo a Giotto.

\- Jeje… - se limito a reír de forma nerviosa el rubio.

\- Pasa Alaude, que bueno que nos acompañes – indico sonriéndole.

\- ¿Dónde pongo esto? – pregunto Alaude dejando notar todas las bolsas de regalo que tenía en sus manos.

\- Ven, debemos colocarlas debajo del árbol para al rato – dijo Giotto dejando colgado su abrigo en la entrada y caminando hasta la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos.

\- Al fin legan – hablo enojado Reborn - ¿por qué se tardaron?

\- Reborn – le regaño el castaño – en vez de molestar a tu hijo ayuda con la cena – ordeno – Giotto ayudas a tu hermano y a su novio en la cocina.

\- Claro – indicó alegre el rubio, mientras dejaba que su pareja acomodara los regalos debajo del pino.

Después de eso y aun con algunas peleas comenzó la cena de forma agradable, donde todos estuvieron conviviendo tranquilamente.

\- Tch… ¿porque debo invitarlo a él también? – murmuro molesto Reborn mientras observaba en donde estaban sentados Giotto y ALaude.

\- Por que Alaude es invitado de tu hijo y ya deja de sobreprotegerlo – indico divertido el castaño – Reborn, él hay no es un niño pequeño y sabe lo que hace – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Supongo que hare una excepción por esta noche – contesto sonriendo de lado Reborn.

\- Ten papá, mira es para ti de nuestra parte – dijo Giotto entregándole su regalo al pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Oh… una nueva para mi colección – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras mostraba su nuevo revolver.

\- Giotto luego te quejas, pero eres el primero en alentar su vicio – hablo con ironía y diversión Tsuna, donde poco después todos comenzaron a reírse.

Tras eso todos fueron entregándose los regalos que les compraron a los demás.

\- Ten este es para ti – Alaude noto que Giotto estaba parado a su lado con una caja de color lila con listón plateado.

\- Gracias – dijo recibiendo la caja, al abrirla noto que era una bufanda tejida de color blanco.

\- De… nada – dijo sonrojado – gracias por acompañarme hoy, aunque sé que no te gusta estar entre mucha gente me acompañaste.

\- Por ti, puedo soportarlo – dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras se acercaba hasta el y le daba un beso.

\- Ven Reborn, déjalos un rato – dijo Tsuna divertido sujetándolo de la mano a su esposo para sacarlo de la casa.

\- Supongo que ese es nuestro regalo – pregunto mientras tomaba de la cintura al castaño.

\- El tuyo mas bien, yo después les daré algo – contesto divertido el castaño antes de que ambos volvieran a unirse en un beso.

Mientras dentro de la casa:

\- Nos dejaron a solas – dijo divertido Giotto.

\- Hmm… - indico sonriendo de lado mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para luego sonreír de lado y unirse en un beso, tal vez celebrar ese día como los demás herbívoros no era tan malo.

\- Sabes creo que le próximo año será más divertido – dijo algo apenado Giotto.

\- ¿Porque lo dices, herbívoro?

\- Am… es que… - Giotto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras tomaba las manos del rubio platinado y las colocaba sobre su vientre.

\- … - ante eso Alaude abrió los ojos de la impresión – es… en serio…

\- Hmm… - dijo Giotto mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de él.

Ante eso Alaude abrazo a Giotto, sonriéndole y dándole un nuevo beso.

\- Entonces, ya deseo que pasemos nuestras navidades juntos.

\- Si… ahora solo falta decirles a ellos.

\- Eso puede esperar – dijo en tono coqueto Alaude mientras envolvía a su hervirlo para abrazarlo y volver a besarlo.

Si definitivamente ahora su concepto de esas fiestas debería cambiar, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era pasar esas fechas con esa persona especial para así poder pasar un rato agradable.


End file.
